His Return
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Sasuke has returned, but he did not get the welcome he was expecting.


**His Return**

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed.

This was not at all how he had pictured this.

Sasuke had returned three weeks ago, after being gone for six years. He had completed his goal. Itachi Uchiha was dead. And so was the snake-bastard, but that's another story.

Sasuke was now sitting in his big, empty mansion, doing nothing but watching the dust gather around him. This has become his daily routine-as part of his punshiment-until a nija of some rank comes to grant permission for him be free to train or do whatever else, outside of his home. (Besides leave the village of course.)

Today, the said Uchiha was remenicing about the day he had returned...it did not go as he had planed.

**Flashback**

Sasuke walked through the doors that led to the Hokage's room. He walked inside and was met with a glaring Tsunade. He nodded his head slightly.

"Sit down, Uchiha." The leader comamded. Sasuke did as he was told. Then to his surprise his old team...(and a guy he had never seen before)...walked into the room.

Now, Sasuke had pictured their reactions many times in his head, Naruto would run at him and tackle him in a fierce grip and yell out 'Teme', and Kakashi would nod, and then continue reading his damn book, and Sakura...Sakura would hug him, and cry, and claim how much she missed him, loved him, and how she would never let him go.

But that is NOT at all what happened.

The blonde boy had nodded at him once sayning something like welcome back Teme, Kakashi had also nodded and then left, and Sakura had whispered his name then took the other guys' (Sasuke later learned his name was Sai) hand and left. Naruto followed them out.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was left there shocked and a little annoyed, he recieved his punishment and left.

Naruto had come to visit twice, Kakashi once, but Sakura never did.

And that irritated him.

Sasuke had asked Naruto about her, but the self-proclaimed hokage just said she was busy at the hopital...or she was with Sai.

That irritated him even more.

There was a sudden knock on his door and a male voice saying he was free to wander about the village.

Sasuke smirked. He left his home and walked to town. The town had not changed much, but the people had. He noticed his blonde friend and the Hyuuga girl walking, holding hands.

'About time' Sasuke thought.

And then he say her...and_ him._ The two of them were sitting eating Ramen. Sasuke didn't like the sight. Sakura laughed at something, and Sai reached over to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Now Sasuke was mad. She just let him touch her like that!

'No wonder why Sakura hasn't come to see me...that stupid Sai guy is with her.' Sasuke thought, and then before he even knew what he was doing he ran and grabbed Sakura and poofed out of there.

The two arrived at the Uchiha residence.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura yelled.

"What's _your_ problem, you have not said a word to me since I got back, you haven't come to see me either." Sasuke was just as mad.

Sakura was shocked. "I-I've been busy." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"What the is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been busy with your stupid..._boyfriend..._ **flirting** in public."

Sakura didn't reply. There was a pregnant pause...then Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke was surprised. After a moment or two Sakura composed herself.

"That dumb idiot is NOT my boyfriend, he's a friend and nothing more...he will NEVER be anything more." Sakura said.

"Oh" Sasuke hesitated. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I...I didn't want to face you, I was afraid you would push me away and call me..." Sakura trailed off not able to finish.

A wave of guilt swept over the 18-year-old male.

"Sakura," he started, "I am really...I didn't mean to...Sakura...I came back...for you." There he had said it.

Sakura gasped then hit him on the shoulder. And damn, did it hurt. Sasuke looked at her confusion written all over his face.

"Took you long enough." She said, a smile gracing her full lips.

'Beautiful' Sasuke thought as he looked over her. He smirked and leaned down to capture her lips with his. An unknown time later they broke apart.

"Mine" Sasuke said in between breaths.

"Possesive bastard."

"Hn" He replied, and then he picked her up and carried her to his...(hopefully soon THIER) room.

This was not how he had planned his return, but it worked out in the end.

_This is my first story...i hope you enjoyed it...I also hope it wasn't to cheesy...let me know, Thanks!_

_Darkblossom14_


End file.
